Do You Really Love Me?
by Captain Twilight Slytherin
Summary: Do they really love their partner? What will they do to make them realize that they love them back?


One shot that I had to do… I've been stuck on the next chapter for LTBBLYM and my best friend Samantha posted something that gave me an idea.

* * *

><p>This is what she posted:<p>

Girl : Am I pretty?  
>Boy : NO.<br>Girl : Do you want to be with me forever?  
>Boy : NO.<br>Girl : Would you cry if I walked away?  
>Boy : NO.<br>She heard enough, and was hurt. She walked away, tears ran down her face. The boy grabbed her arm.  
>Boy : Your not pretty, your beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would DIE.<br>(Boy whispers) : Please? Stay with me.

(Girl whispers) : I will.

Sweet huh? Wish that would happen to me. As you can see I'm a hopeless romantic. Got it from my mom. We love romance books, but we know that it's more than likely not going to happen. My dad doesn't understand the power of books, and my brother and sister are too young to understand romance. For now I can live through my stories and hope some of this shit will happen. (Disappointed) Oh well.

I decided to make this about Bella and Seth seeing as how Sethy just seems like the type to do this kind of thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I was worried. Seth had become very distant lately and I had a bad feeling. It was close to my birthday and I was feeling very scared and claustrophobic. My mom planned out this big ball like party that she said would make me feel like Cinderella, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be in Seth's arms feeling like the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

><p>Today's my party and I could hear the music. Mom was putting the finishing touches on my hair and makeup. My dress was a dark red in color, which mom said would really stand out, with intricate black lace and sheer material sewn in different places. The skirts were big and went down to the ground. I had on black flats with little flowers on the edges. My mocha colored hair was pulled back and up into an elegant bun with a few strands framing my heart shaped face.<p>

I looked beautiful or at least that's what my mom told me but as I looked into the mirror my grey-blue eyes that once always shone with a gleam looked dull and flat, that golden glow that always accompanied my features making me look radiant had left and now my face looked sullen and paler than usual. I was a sad thing to look at but that wouldn't be fixed unless I had my one true love with me again.

My dad came upstairs as mom was applying eyeliner and mascara to my top lids.

"Ready yet? Everyone's getting anxious."

"Almost," I replied my voice sounding flat, "Just wait one minute."

Mom finished and I put on my silver heart earrings, the Quileute necklace from Seth, and Jake's wolf charm bracelet with the packs' wolves on it. I added a touch of blush and clear gloss and grabbed dad's arm.

"Let's go." I tried to grin but it came as a slight grimace.

We walked into the hall and stopped at the stairs. The music stopped and everyone looked our way. The crowd parted and Seth came down to the foot of the stairs.

Everyone shouted, "Happy sweet sixteen Bella!" But I stared at Seth and with my eyes I tried to convey all of my emotions.

Love.

Hurt.

Anger.

Worry.

Sadness.

He portrayed them back to me while I descended the stairs with dad.

Love.

Worry.

Panic.

Excitement.

Dad let me go, kissed my cheek, and set off to find Harry and Billy. I grabbed Seth's hands and took him to the nearest balcony that had no one on it. I just had to know.

"Why have you been so distant lately?"

"I know I have been but believe me you will know what it is in a little bit." He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Just tell me this. Am I pretty?"

"No." That stung a lot but I kept asking.

"Do you want me forever?"

"No." He me straight in the eye and I found my heart cracking.

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No." By now tears were swimming in my vision.

"Would you cry if I walked away?"

"No." That was it. I broke down. I pushed past him and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

She was leaving I had to do something. I ran up to the music stand and took the microphone from Jared.

"Wait Bella! Don't go." She turned and looked over where I was. The whole room was deathly quiet.

"The reason I don't think you're pretty is because you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, because I NEED to be with you forever. You don't cross my mind because you're ALWAYS on my mind. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away, because I would DIE." I was walking towards her by now.

I stopped in front of her, "Baby you're the one I love. YOU are the one I want. I go to sleep thinking of you, I dream about you and the family we could have, and your face is always the one I want to see first thing in the morning. Bella, would you please stay with me forever? Would you please marry me? I know we're sixteen but we could wait. I just want that ring on your finger." I kneeled down and grabbed the ring I had been saving up to buy.

I looked up at her beautiful face to see tearstains along her cheeks. Her makeup was a mess but to me that just added on to her ethereal beauty.

Her lower lip trembled as she answered me, "Y-y-yes! Oh Seth yes times a thousand!" I slid the ring on her tiny pale finger and stood up. I squished her in a tight hug and captured her pink lips with mine. In the back of my mind there were fire works and confetti and other girly shit going off. I may sound like a pussy but I don't care I had my girl.

We pulled apart breathlessly and the crowd went wild. Bella blushed and I pinched her reddened cheek. We looked at the guests again and they all aw'ed and took a whole bunch of pictures. I grinned and pulled Bella flush against me. I looked up into her eyes and saw the love shining through them.

"The ring was why I've been missing. Every free minute I had off of work to pay for the ring was spent pacing around and almost pulling my hair out thinking you weren't going to accept."

She giggled and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss me again. I bent down and our lips met. There were flashes all around us and we grinned into the kiss. Everything was ok now.

* * *

><p>I'm a big sap I know I know but I just had to write a little romantic one-shot I might possibly turn this into a drabble story that I write while I post. I need five or more reviews though. By the way if you haven't been to my profile to check out my poll the PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE <em><strong>PLEEEASE!<strong>_ Read Story Summaries before you vote it will make you have a more concrete reason for choosing the story you choose.


End file.
